This invention is concerned with switches for use in very high current and low voltage applications. These switches were invented for use with voltages from 30 to 300 volts and current from 10,000 to as much as 100,000 amps. In these types of applications it is very important that the internal resistance of the switch be limited to a few micro ohms. If the internal resistance of the switch were not so limited, a significant voltage drop would occur across the switch contacts causing large amounts of power to be dissipated by the switch. The internal resistance of switches is reduced by making the cross sectional area of the internal conductors within the switch as large as possible and by providing as many contacts as is possible between the stationary and the movable switching conductors. In theroy, when flat surfaces on two conductors are pressed together lightly, they will contact each other at a maximum of three points. If the number of points in which they contact is to be increased, then the pressure pushing the two surfaces of the two conductors together must also be increased. The number of contacts between two conductors can also be increased by dividing one of the conductors into a number of flexible sections and applying sufficient force to each of the sections so that each section will be in contact with the other conductor. The current capacity of the conductor will be equal to the sum of the current capacities of each of the flexible sections. Contact strips have recently become available which have multiple louvers for making contact between adjacent conductors. The knife switches, which are shown by the prior art for use in high current applications, apply large forces between the stationary and the movable conductors to increase the number of contacts between them. Switch gear manufacturers have historically produced high current switches by ganging together a sufficient number of low current switches, usually knife switches, to provide the required current capacity. However, as the number of switches which are ganged together is increased, the reliability of the overall switch will decrease. Many of the prior art high current switches also require elaborate water or oil cooling systems to maintain the switches at a proper operating temperature. One other disadvantage of many of the prior art high current switches is the large size and bulkiness of the switches.